


Dumb

by Bestbuds55



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Fight Scene, Fluff, How They Met, Kissing, M/M, The Beginning, Victor is oblivious to flirting, but like violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55
Summary: Roman hires Victor because he’s pretty, and it just works out that he ends up being useful too.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	Dumb

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been like a week since I wrote anything and then the idea for this just came to me. I’m also working on a Star Wars story, which will be posted soon! Thanks for reading.

Good help is one of the hardest things in life to find. Roman is both angered and unsurprised by this fact. He goes through henchmen in his first year of business like they're going out of style. He owns a club so he needs someone who can be intimidating, but doesn't fucking drink on the job. Or do drugs. That doesn't seem so hard to Roman but apparently the rest of the fucking world doesn't agree.

That problem extends to staring at his girls for too long. Roman knows they're really pretty, it's why he hired each of them. He stares at them too occasionally, liking how they call out to him. He could look all he fucking wanted as the boss; his bodyguard should have all attention on Roman. It's not the hard and he pays rather well. That doesn't stop man after man with not following simple instructions.

It's after grueling months of killing people off that are supposed to have his back that he finally meets Victor. He's in his middle 20's, putting Roman a few years older and has bleached blond hair. It doesn't match his stubble and he looks like a sloppy person given he's missing one of his eye teeth. It's stupid that Roman finds him cute.

That was the main reason he hired him, but Victor proved himself to be good while protecting Roman. During the first week of his employment, Victor easily stopped a man with a knife and had rebuffed an unwanted sexual suggestion. He'd also kept his hands politely to himself and his eyes only on Roman. In other words, he was perfect.

It was extremely nice to have his cute and deadly companion around at the end of the week. And then the week after that. In fact, Victor was the first and only guy to make it to the month mark. Which, was both fantastic and a shame. Roman found him distracting to look at. Which, lead him down a road he didn't think he'd be going down as a boss.

"Victor! Be a good boy and pick that up for me." Roman said with a smile, after he'd totally not on purpose dropped his pen on the floor. It was a good pen and he hated germs, but wanted Victor to bend over in front of him more then he didn't want to touch something that was on the floor. The things this young man was doing to him.

Victor fucking listened to him to, bending over and picking it up like he'd never even considered Roman having a less then pure reason to drop it in the first place. Oh, poor stupid Victor. It probably didn't even occur to him that a guy would want to ogle that ass. What a shame about that, because it totally was a fine ass.

"Here you go Boss." Victor answered, not a fucking care in the world. Or maybe he just trusted Roman. What a mistake.

"Oh, thank you Victor. You're such a good boy for me." Roman answered, speaking sweetly and reaching forward to pat his man on the cheek. He was laying it on a bit thick, but Victor was making him itch to touch. 

Victor's face turned this lovey shade of red and he bit down harshly on his own lip. Did Roman finally get through to him? "That's what you pay me to be." Victor answered, much to Roman's disappointment. He'd have to try again later.

Later ended up being in the club the next might. Music was playing and Roman was feeling just a tad bit extra flirty. He was dancing around, making sure not to touch any one of his customers who flocked around to join him. The bitches just wanted his money and while he appreciated the attention he had bigger fish to fry tonight.

Victor was staring at him from the wall he was leaned against. His eyes were only for Roman and he loved it that way. Victor had refused a drink already tonight, but it hadn't been directly from Roman. He'd yet to actually say no to anything Roman has ordered him to do. 

Roman had to give him a bit of credit for that. He was still pretty dumb though, but not so dumb that Roman wanted to skin him. A fine balance. 

Without even meaning to, Roman walked right up to Victor. His man looked a bit confused by having attention all of the sudden but said nothing. Roman placed a hand on the wall right beside Victor head and leaned in. He'd seen this pose in one of those stupid teen magazines and had always wondered if it was just as fantastic as it looked. Roman enjoyed it a lot.

"Hey gorgeous, what you doing standing off in the corner?" Roman flirted, close enough that they were practically sharing air. It would be nothing to kiss Victor now, but somehow Roman held himself together. It didn't feel right to simply push himself onto an employee and Victor would be extremely hard to replace if anything went wrong. He wanted Victor to want him, and not feel obligated to. 

"Watching you." Victor slowly answered, like he couldn't figure out the game to this. Still, at this point he couldn't possibly be completely unaware of Roman's advances. That was a good start.

"Watching me? Well sweetheart, that's cute but you can come over and talk to me anytime you want." It was time to late it on thick, Roman wanted a fucking kiss from Victor. 

"Boss?" He boy sounded so hesitantly confused that Roman wanted to pet him and reassure him. Oh, Roman was planning to give him all the guidance and praise that Victor needed.

Roman observed Victor confused look for a second and then the way his eyes darted to the side. Roman almost thought he was avoiding him, but then the most wonderful thing happened. Victor forcefully flung Roman into the wall and pressed against him. Roman smiled at him and closed his eyes for a kiss.

It didn't come in 30 seconds, so Roman opened his eyes back up ready to explode. He felt so god damn embarrassed! What was Victor's problem?

Victor wasn't even looking at him, instead focused wildly to the side. He shuffled closer and Roman finally noticed what had his attention. A man that looked out of place in the club had his attention on the two of them. His side was bulging with a poorly hidden glock and he looked annoyed. 

So, Victor was just trying to do his job and protect him. Well, doesn't that just ruin everything. Roman pouts and tries not to throw a fit at his man for just doing his job. He really wanted that kiss and now it looks like Victor still hasn't even realized he was flirting. Again. This is driving Roman's patience to the brink of disaster. 

Victor whips away and kick the large guy in the crotch when he gets to close. The people around them scatter like the boring ducklings they are. Roman remains against the wall and watches as Victor works. Screams echo in the background, but Roman ignores them. This isn't good for business but he has already decided that he loves watching Victor in action.

The man pulls out a knife and Victor full out punches him in the face. The man punches back like he is unfazed by Victor's stick and Victor's head snaps back. Roman's boy spits out out bit of blood and then full out growls at his opponent. It probably shouldn't be hot, but Roman's half hard in his fancy slacks. 

The two lose balance while grappling together and Victor uses his strong legs to gain the upper hand. He's on top like Roman had been picturing him being for several weeks now, looking just as deadly as he did in Roman's perverted fantasy's. Except, in those day dream he was on top of Roman instead of some dumbass tough guy. 

Victor is quick to focus in on a lump that he'd chose to settle on. It's the gun, but Roman can picture him grinding down and grabbing at a cock instead. Seriously, who would keep a gun there? Is Roman supposed to just watch this and not think about all the similar day dreams he's had? 

The gun is thrown away from reach and Roman can't help but wonder why it wasn't pulled out instead of a knife. Victor wouldn't have had to open the bastards belt if it had been. Roman wants Victor to never do that to another man again, he's Roman's after all. Inadequate, stupid bastard. Victor should kill him for making him do that and for making Roman upset.

Victor's on top of the guy still, now pounding his fists down into a broken face as hard as he can. Roman tried not to be jealous, because of how Victor has settled over the man. That's how he'd look riding on Roman too. Smiling with a crazy look in his eye. Victor looks like he's having the time of his life.

The man makes one last attempt at getting the upper hand by reaching up and yanking at Victor's shirt. Victor doesn't give a shit as the material gives and buttons go flying. Roman can now see the way his stomach is flexing when his fist comes down. It's upsetting to share this sight with anyone left in the club. 

There's an almost sickening crunch when Victor brings his fist down again, but the man doesn't cry out. He's either passed out or already dead, Roman doesn't really care which one it is. What he cares about is that Victor looks like his having to much fun and doesn't have his attention on Roman. Practically unacceptable.

Roman's had enough of this and the fight ruined the clubs atmosphere tonight. Or maybe he just wants Victor off of the man's middle; either way Roman was putting a stop to this now.

"Victor, back to me now." He orders mostly because he wants to know if Victor will listen. His man is looking a bit wild, and Roman wants nothing more then to be the one to tame him.

To his delight, Victor does listen and moves quickly. His face has blood smeared on it and his fists are covered. The buttons of his shirt went in the little skirmish, so it just hangs open. All in all, he looks even better then he usually does. A wild thing that listens to only Roman. 

Victor comes back and crowds against Roman again, like he hadn't actually wanted to leave in the first place. Roman decided to take another chance at this. "Would you like a reward for being such a good bodyguard?" He asked, tone light and sweet.

Victor looks embarrassed, but rolls with it. He nods his head in a way that Roman could only describe as shyly. Roman grins at him and ignores the blood to pull Victor forward a few more inches. Their lips meet and Roman swears he can hear angels sing.

Victor gasps like he hadn't expected that at all and Roman only find it endearing. This man is a dumb one, but now he belongs to Roman Sionis. Yes, this was going to work just fine.


End file.
